koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kunoichi
Kunoichi (くのいち) is a character introduced in Samurai Warriors. She is the fictional female ninja bodyguard of Yukimura Sanada. Her spot was filled with Nene in the sequel but returned in the third installment. Her age in the first Samurai Warriors is listed as 15 years old and her height is 152 cm (approximately 5'). In the third game, her height is 158 cm (5'2"). She's symbolized by the characters "kill" (殺) and "bury" (葬) and by red and green leaves. Since the characters in the Samurai Warriors series never refer to her by name, it was thought by Japanese fans that she had no real name at all. This was debunked in the Warriors Orochi series, which has Xiahou Yuan, Zhang He, and others distinctly call her "Kunoichi". Role in games :"Lady Kunoichi, there are no words to describe your beauty." ::―Zhang He; Warriors Orochi 2 Samurai Warriors As her name suggests, Kunoichi is often seen performing covert activities for her master. She first works for Shingen and is ordered to guard his vassal, Yukimura. When the daimyo experiences a premature end at Mikatagahara, she sees herself out of a job when the Takeda clan falls. With free time on her hands, she decides to turn her employer's murderers against one another by feeding Mitsuhide a sob story about her life being ruined by Nobunaga. With them out of the picture, Kunoichi decides that serving Yukimura is more interesting than being leisurely and returns to Ueda Castle. At the same time, Ieyasu orders Hanzō to assassinate her master. Wanting to prove that she is the better ninja, she infiltrates the castle to rescue him. When she arrives by Yukimura's side, she is given a mission to protect him from Hanzō's doubles. If Yukimura sustains too much damage, he will suffer greatly during the defense of Osaka. To try to assist him, she rushes for a preemptive strike on Ieyasu at Odawara Castle. In reality, the "Ieyasu" at her location was really a ruse set up by Hanzō and the ninja have their final showdown. Though she returns after her rival is slain, Yukimura dies at Osaka. In her upper path ending, Yukimura is in good health and both warriors join the defense at Osaka Castle. During the battle, she realizes that she can fight with a purpose alongside Yukimura and takes efforts to care for the castle's defense. Again, she faces and defeats her rival; this time, she does so with more confidence in her master and herself. When the Toyotomi defeat Ieyasu, however, she disappears after the battle. During Ina's story in the Xtreme Legends expansion, she is a trickster who continuously mocks Ina's bloodlust. Should the archer give into her taunts, Kunoichi will be slain with a morbid sense of satisfaction. An Ina who firmly believes she fights for peace will spare her and the shinobi lives to play with Ina's infant. Aside from these instances above, she also acts as a rival for the first game's edit characters and makes a rare appearance during the Suguroku game in Samurai Warriors 2. She steals the player's gold and takes it for herself. Kunoichi is solely Yukimura's servant in Samurai Warriors 3. As his shinobi, she struggles to suppress whatever personal feelings she has for her master and swears to loyally protect him from danger. When Yukimura is ordered by Shingen to assist Ujiyasu at Tonegawa, Kunoichi follows him and has a small competition with the frustrated Kai, beating the samurai maiden to every objective first. Although Kunoichi's antics make her throw a tantrum, Kai is impressed with Kunoichi's abilities as the Uesugi troops scatter. Yukimura compliments the efforts of both maidens back at their camp, erupting a trivial argument between them over which one is better. Ujiyasu chides them to think about their duties realistically, as their squabbling over one battle means nothing while the wars still continue. After the Takeda clan falls and Nobunaga's death, Ieyasu and Ujiyasu unite their forces to attack Ueda Castle. Kunoichi's job during the conflict is to sneak past her allies' defense and set fire to the enemies lured within the inner keep. When Hanzō threatens to infiltrate the keep, she playfully challenges the other shinobi to a "ninja match", which he refuses. After dealing with the upstart Kai and the protective Ieyasu, the battle is won when Ujiyasu is routed. Following Yukimura to Oshi Castle, she finds respect for Kai's determination to protect someone dear to her. As she faces Ujiyasu, he gives Kunoichi a final request to look after the safety of his maiden vassal after their defeat. After his defeat, the shinobi stays true to her promise and asks Mitsunari for Kai's whereabouts. He reports that Yukimura is already negotiating with Hideyoshi regarding the maiden's safety and thanks her for her efforts. When Mitsunari is attacked in Kyoto, she notices her master being invigorated by his emotions and ties for friendship to save the stranded general. Although she assists him, she begins to feel conflicted with her own emotions. Yukimura warns her after the battle that he will someday face a grueling challenge, but she promises to be by his side for the sake of her profession. Mitsunari dies after Sekigahara and Kanetsugu and the Uesugi joins with Ieyasu to protect their future. Time passes and a stranded Yukimura leads the small defense of Osaka Castle against Ieyasu's overwhelming numbers. Kunoichi, though fully dedicated in their cause to fight without regrets, wants to plead her master to not die in the conflict but can't say the words herself. Kai notices her insecurity and quotes Ujiyasu, saying that her concern would only inhibit her duty in the end. Encouraging Kunoichi to stand, she swears that they'll win. With her resolve strengthened to guard everything dear to her, the shinobi faithfully stays true to her duty and slays Ieyasu in the conflict, ensuring the Toyotomi's rule and her master's safety. During the new peace that follows, she and Kai venture the streets of Osaka together. Spotting Yukimura with his friends, Keiji and Kanetsugu, she bashfully joins him. After he expresses his gratitude and looks forward to having her beside him in the future, she confesses to him that she also has the strength to move forward on her own path. Quietly vowing to always watch over him after he walks away, she joins Kai in watching one of Okuni's dances. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Kunoichi appears in Wu's Gaiden at Wan Castle, where she volunteers to help the common folk escape. She also appears to help Nene's ninja army in Wei's story. Kunoichi is a spy for Wei in the sequel. She scouts for the enemy and reports to Cao Cao generally before the battle. At Si Shui Gate, she works with Xiahou Dun to stall the enemy at the center while Xiahou Yuan circles to the enemy's flank for a fire attack. She is important for the first few battles but she appears less as the story progresses. Character information Development Kunoichi was developed to be the quickest character for Samurai Warriors. Her outfit, snide speech patterns, and fighting style were made to reflect this concept. Her fighting style was made to deliberately contrast Hanzō's. She is roughly based on the popular rumor of Yukimura employing Takeda ninja for his troops. These maidens allegedly disguised themselves as shrine priestess and were noticed by Shingen for their deceptive nature. They roughly imply that she is one of the kunoichi trained by Chiyome. The general goal for her visual design was to create a ninja-like design that has never been seen before. While her first outfit represents her cute and playful nature, her second costume was designed to be "more ninja-like". Personality A playful free thinker, Kunoichi does what she wants and does it how she pleases. In spite of her profession, she doesn't care much for traditions or duty and is rather mischievous. She ignores most of the "mysterious" ninja catchphrases in fiction and talks in a modern and more frank manner. Kunoichi also chronically taunts her enemies and is referred to as "Vixen" by Masamune, Noh, Hanzo and several other characters for her flirtatious attitude. In the Japanese dub, she adds nonsensical words, such as "Nyaha~" or "Ururu", at the end or beginning of her sentences. She is very prideful of her ninja training and doesn't want to lose to anyone in speed or fighting. In the third game, she has matured to accept others for her duty and is confident in her abilities as a shinobi. She also cares more about her status, which sometimes stops her from being true with her emotions. Her relationship with Yukimura can be interpreted as either a one-sided infatuation or a normal work relationship. The official character relation chart has Kunoichi share a one-sided link to him as "Loyal to?" (Yukimura does not link back to Kunoichi). There are enough insinuations in the game to suggest either one is possible. Shingen jokes about their relationship at Kawanakajima. Her possible feelings for him and admiration for him are emphasized in her newest incarnation. He also cares for her safety more than the first title, but his concern for her is usually displayed on a professional level. She wonders if she isn't needed when she sees her master being more lively with his allies than with her. Regarding Kai, Kunoichi doesn't take the upstart seriously and takes several jibes and insults at the former's attempts to become a star. Although they talk similarly and share similar interests, Kunoichi is genuinely insulted to be compared with her and thinks herself to be the better of the duo in every way. Prone to mocking and belittling her rival's words at any given opportunity, Kunoichi gradually accepts her as a friend as the former matures. When Hanzō outwits her at Mikatagahara, she holds a grudge against him. The Japanese script in Warriors Orochi, however, has her genuinely touched to have him recognize her as a true shinobi. Contrarily, she is annoyed with Goemon. Her rivalry with Hanzō is downplayed in her newest appearance. Voice actors * G.K. Bowes - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (English) * Yūko Nagashima - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"It's not easy being a ninja." *"Let's play nice." *"Play of the day!! I do love this game!" *"Ooh, this just isn't your day." *"I seek a more worthy foe! Or... something like that." *"Woo! That'll teach ya!" *"I think we should see other people." *"Justice always prevails. I kid you not!" *"Silence, dog of Nobunaga! He'll pay for what he did to my family!" *"Nothing personal, but my boss needs your head." *"Konichi wa. How do you do? My my, you sure do have a lot of gold. You don't mind if I take it do you?" *"Enter Kunoichi - savior of the innocent, butt-kicker of the bad guys!" *"Only you can help Yukimura, if you know what I mean." :"I don't think I want to know..." :"Come on, let an old man have his fun!" ::~~''Shingen and Kunoichi; Samurai Warriors'' *"It's no good. I can't fight against a woman with such love in her eyes." "Save the justifications for later." ~~ Magoichi and Kunoichi; Samurai Warriors 3 *"I wish there were no wars, then we could play Kemari all the time." :"Yeah, and I could sleep all day-- wait, what am I saying!?" ::~~''Yoshimoto and Kunoichi; Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' *"Hey if it isn't Mr. Miserable! How ya been, Hanzō?" : "Assist me." : "Okay, but only if you admit that I'm the better ninja! Heh heh heh!" :: ~~''Kunoichi and 'Hanzō; Warriors Orochi'' *"Well, if it isn't the painted clown of the Fuma Clan. You know, they're all embarrassed about you." ::~~''Kunoichi regarding Kotaro; Warriors Orochi 2'' Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors Ground moveset : ,( , ): Kunoichi charges up and then runs around slashing as she runs. : , ,( , ): Kunoichi slashes opponent in air and jumps up after them spinning with blades in hand, and as they fall she throws an explosive at them : , , ,( , ): Kunoichi does a forward kick, then spins at an angle with knives and jumps behind opponent and releases a blast correlating with element, if no element she releases a stream of projectiles in one direction : , , , ,( , ): dashes forward slashing about 4-6 times then throws weapons like a boomerang. : , , ,( , , ,) : Three slashes from Knives and then a series a kick which Kunoichi turns around after each one and a final spinning hand stand kick : : Spins like a top with her weapons out stretched. When she finishes, she rests on her knees to recover. In her true musou version, she finishes it with her C3 combo. : , : Like all nimble, ninja type characters, she can double jump. : , : Lands with kunai pointed downward then backflips to her feet. : , : Slashes with both her daggers in a downwards strike. Horse moveset : : The horse stomps the ground making a small shockwave, if dashing the horse jumps a fairly long distance doing the same on landing. : , : A rather powerful strike to the right : , , : Throws a smokebomb at the ground : , , , : Throws blades in front of the horse making a X shaped projectile path : , , ,( , , ,) : Kunoichi leans to the right and does a series of very quick slashes. : : Musou, if held during musou she does her chain at higher speeds. ;Warriors Orochi In the first game, her C3 ends with a bigger explosion. As with the rest of the Samurai Warriors cast, her horse musou changes to have the horse stampede forward. :R1 - hops back and becomes invincible to any attack for a short time. Greatly increases her attack power, which can be tweaked with proficiency levels. Samurai Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Horse Moveset Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Kuniochi is the fastest character in Samurai Warriors. She is the fastest runner, rolls far, and has the highest natural jumps, and her pre-existing double jump adds on to this. Her running speed makes her ideal for Castle Stages as she can zip through floors, roll through any trap and jump into special ninja paths to make life easier. On the field ninja paths are again useful, and her speed is such that a horse is optional, and although she can't run as fast as Matsukaze, she comes close with high leveled Tenku Shoes. As for her fighting strengths, again the word speed applies. She is annoying to fight against because she can pull off an attack before a lot of characters can even begin their swings; when using her, make note of this. Her moveset is useful for the situation. Her is used for killing generals, her kills crowds if your element is either Fire, Lighting, or Ice, and arguably most multi-useful attack is as it hit crowds, and damages generals and it is useful for taking on multiple generals at once. Kunoichi, although horses are optional for her, is a great horsemen. Her string comes out fast and combos generals enough to be deadly, and for crowds her and kill crowds quite nicely, the former has more range, but the latter more power. As far as ranged combat, Kunoichi isn't quite the best. She doesn't do horrible at it however, her main drawback is her lack of power, so she has to use multiple shots (Which means unless your knocking them off a horse don't use on fleeing foes), but her forte in ranged combat is her reload speed which is among the fastest, like her enemy Hanzō, and the ranged expert Magoichi. Weapon suggestion These are some Suggested Weapons for her, playstyle however differs among players, so some might not work for you that are listed, and some that aren't listed may work miracles for you Some suggested stats for weapons for her are: Flame or Ice Elements - Flame greatly improves her combos as they are multiple hit and keeps foes in the air, on top of this it gives huge range and area to her , , ,( , )'s explosion. Ice glues an enemy to the ground allowing more damage and easier combos *Attack range - Kunoichi's reach is rather low this helps improve it. *Attack - Kunoichi's attack isn't the highest so this helps her kill easier. *Speed - Kunoichi's speed is one the highest so this takes advantage of that and improves it further if augmented with Tenku Shoes she can run as fast a horse easily ;Things not suggested *Lightning or Dark: Lightning screws up her combo's especially . Dark changes her explosion to a thin projectile without much area, and it's effect is almost negligible. *Hare Greaves- her jump is high enough to reach any ledge she needs to, and she is already augmented by double jump. Warriors Orochi One of her attack strings is downgraded in Warriors Orochi 2 which was the only combo to have a longer range and explosion. Weapon Suggestion Suggested weapons for her playstyle differ among players, so that ones that are listed might not work for you and some that aren't may work miracles for you. ;Highly Recommended *Flash- breaks guard of enemy so they don't block you *Slay-instant kill on peons and added damage to generals *Might-More damage to any one charges does X1.4 damage coupled with the below it is X2 to generals *Brave- As Kunoichi's special makes you invincible she will often be used to kill generals, so it is good to kill them fast. ;Recommended *Rage- Kunoichi is one of the few characters who can fully utilize Rage, as when you hit low life You can become invincible and the bonuses means massive damage. This is risky because if they hit you again before your special activates on higher difficulties your dead. *Absorb- Kunoichi is generally reliant on her special so absorb help her gather musou. Some people don't like Absorb because of how little it gathers. *Multi- Adds a little damage and bonus effects to Kunoichi's strikes. *Ice- When frozen enemies take more damage, and can't attack you. ;Not recommended *Drain- unless coupled with Rage, which this is counter productive to it Kunoichi's life shouldn't get low due to her Invincibility, and if she is hurt a lot you should switch out as it recovers life faster. *Bolt- While adds damage it screws up combos so she can't do her full damage. *Flame-Kunoichi should be doing enough damage that this doesn't have time to activate Weapons Samurai Warriors How to obtain Kushinada *Stage: Defense of Ueda Castle *Requirements: Finish her Musou Mode once. Get to the fifth level of the castle without killing anyone (including foot soldiers) in 3'45 minutes. Note: An easy way to get a good 4th weapon (if you do not own or use Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends since this stage is redone) is to set the setting on Chaos mode, equip Lantern and Kappa Amulet and do the same stage as above. It is a good stage because you do not have to kill anyone, Hanzo can kill Yukimura; in fact, it is a good idea to let him as he will all to happily kill you with ease on Chaos. You find weapons on the 1st, 2nd, 4th and 5th floors. This trick is good for items too which you can do at the same time which are on the 1-3rd floors. If you need healing, health is on the 4th and 5th floor. Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends How to obtain Kokuanten *Stage: Siege of Osaka-Summer. *Requirements: Complete every mission in the stage with no ally casualties. It is recommended that you use the War Drums item and Matsukaze saddle. Samurai Warriors 3 Gallery Image:Kunoichi-swconcept.jpg|Concept art for Samurai Warriors Image:Kunoichi-altsw.jpg|Kunoichi's alternate outfit Kunoichi-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Kunoichi-4thwoz.jpg|Fourth costume in Warriors Orochi Z Trivia *In the Japanese script, Kunoichi playfully punctuates the line "お.や.ま.だ～！"　(Oyamada~!). For Japanese fans, this is considered to be an inside reference to Zhang Liao's nickname with fans. *Initial announcements for her re-appearance in Samurai Warriors 3 was listed on G.K. Bowes' online resume, but was doubted due to its source and eventual removal. Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters